


Insert Plugin?

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insert Plugin?

Dinesh and Giilfoyle came out of their bedroom and sat back down at their desks, getting back to work. Richard watched them.

“I’m going to regret asking you guys this…or any question, really, but…how do you do that?” Richard asked.

“Well, first, Dinesh gets on all fours usually—“ Gilfoyle said.

Richard rolled his eyes. “How do you just go do that real quick and then get back to work?”

Gilfoyle shrugged. “I used to do the same thing but by myself all the time.”

Dinesh nodded. “I also used to do the same thing but by myself all the time. Like, all the time.”

Richard and Jared stared at them with horror. “That’s not okay,” Richard said. “And what you’re doing now isn’t okay. We need to talk about that. It’s getting out of hand.”

“We all know that the amount of work we’re getting done has not gone down. Right, Jared? You keep track of that stuff,” Gilfoyle said.

Jared nodded. “He’s right, actually. Their productivity has actually been improving steadily.”

“It helps that—“ Dinesh notice the look on Richard’s face, “I’m not going to say anything gross. It helps that we don’t really play video games anymore.”

“Oh yeah. That’s true. Why did you stop?” Richard asked.

“The funnest part was always trashtalking Gilfoyle and I can’t really do that anymore,” Dinesh said.

“What, out of respect for our relationship?” Gilfoyle asked, laughing loudly.

Dinesh rolled his eyes. “No. Obviously,” he said. “Just…I realized a lot of my typical trash talk lines don’t really work as insults on someone who willingly puts his tongue in my asshole.”

Richard and Jared both cringed uncomfortably. “Guys,” Jared said. “N.S.F.W.”

“Oh come on. Don’t be afraid to talk about,” Gilfoyle said. “We all do it. Right? Or are you not properly satisfying Richard?”

Jared set a timer on his watch and said, “Okay, I guess we can take a short break and just socialize as friends.”

Dinesh and Gilfoyle glanced at each other with distaste.

“I actually partake in that activity very often,” Jared told them. “So, I’m completely confident Richard is satisfied. No, I shouldn’t say that. That’s cocky. I’m somewhat confident Richard is satisfied.”

“I’m satisfied, Jared,” Richard said uncomfortably, putting his hand on Jared’s shoulder.

“Oh good,” Jared said.

“And is Richard reciprocating?” Gilfoyle asked.

“No…I would but…I mean, the idea appeals to me but I’m fairly certain I would immediately vomit.”

Jared nodded in agreement. “It’s kind of the cilantro of sexual acts.”

“So you’re receiving but not giving like this selfish fucker,” Gilfoyle said, draping an arm around Dinesh.

Dinesh rolled his eyes. “Oh yeah, like you really want me to do that.”

“Why wouldn’t I? Everyone loves rim jobs,” Gilfoyle said as Erlich walked in.

“Are we talking about rim jobs? Fuck yeah everyone loves them,” he said. He looked around, processing that it was the two couples and frowned. “Oh, hey, if it’s you guys talking about it, you probably mean guy-on-guy rim jobs, don’t you? No fair. You should call them gay rim jobs so anyone listening in isn’t misled.”

Jared’s timer went off. “Alright, let’s do actual work now, gang.”

 

That night, Gilfoyle and Dinesh were making out and had already taken off all their clothes. Dinesh eagerly pressed against him. “What do you want me to do tonight?” he asked. “Something new? I feel like you’ve already taught me everything.”

Gilfoyle laughed and kissed his neck. “I haven’t even come close to doing everything that I’m going to do to you, babe.”

Dinesh smiled and pushed their bodies together, eager.

“I can think of one very obvious thing you still haven’t done.”

Dinesh looked at him with confusion than raise an eyebrow. “Wait…you mean what we were talking about earlier, with Richard and Jared?” Gilfoyle nodded. “Why would you want me to do that?”

Gilfoyle petted his hair. “Because it feels good? I thought you of all people knew that. I generally take your moaning and begging for more to be a good thing…”

“Yeah, but that’s me. I also like getting fucked,” Dinesh pointed out.

Gilfoyle looked at him pointedly.

“Wait, you don’t…do you want to get fucked?” Dinesh asked.

“I told you point blank the first time we hooked up that you could fuck me if you want,” Gilfoyle said. “You’re the one who’s never taken me up on it. That wasn’t me.”

“I thought you were just messing with me and if I actually tried it you’d stab me to put in my place or something. Honestly, I kind of still think you’re messing with me right now,” Dinesh said.

“Why is it so hard to believe?” Gilfoyle asked.

“I didn’t think you were submissive at all…” Dinesh said. He didn’t mean to, but he sounded very put off by it.

Gilfoyle chuckled hard. “Babe,” he said. He kissed him. He held his face so he was looking at him. “Babe. Fucktoy.” He kissed him hard, “I’m not. But, I’m secure enough in that to know that you could fuck me in the ass and it wouldn’t change anything.” He petted him and said, “And you’ve been good. I think you deserve a treat. I bet you’d like how it feels.”

Dinesh defensively said, “What do you mean by that? How do you know that I don’t already know how it feels? I could’ve fucked someone in the ass before.”

Gilfoyle raised an eyebrow.

“Fine, I’ve never done it,” he admitted. “I guess…it does sound nice.”

Gilfoyle smiled. “And are you going to lick it for me first, like a good boy?” he asked.

Dinesh smiled and nodded. He cautiously moved his face closer to Gilfoyle, still sort of feeling like he’d get yelled at for doing this to him. He started licking it, quickly going from cautious to enthusiastic.

“Mmm. Good boy,” Gilfoyle said happily. After a minute, he said, “I’m ready for your cock, babe.”

Dinesh got up on his knees as Gilfoyle raised himself up on all fours. “You’re so beautiful,” Dinesh said, resting his hand on him as he looked at him admiringly. “I mean, you know…handsome. Sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“Babe. I don’t care. You can fuck me now,” Gilfoyle said.

“Oh, okay,” Dinesh said, looking at him appreciatively and letting out a breath as he appreciated that this was really happening.

“Use a condom. You could totally have an STD,” Gilfoyle said.

“Oh, okay…” Dinesh started to reach for the dresser.

Gilfoyle laughed. “I’m totally just making fun of you, dude.”

“I could have an STD,” Dinesh murmured. He nervously started pushing into Gilfoyle. “Oh!” he said. “Oh, fuck. Fuck, Gilfoyle.”

“You can go harder if you want,” Gilfoyle told him.

“Oh, okay,” he said. He rocked his hips back and forth. “Shit. Oh, Gilfoyle, Wow.” He moaned and kept pushing back and forth. He tried to make it last as long as possible so Gilfoyle wouldn’t make fun of him too much but eventually he gave into it, pushing into him hard one last time as he came.

He slowly relaxed, catching his breath. He ran his fingers over Gilfoyle’s back lovingly. “You’re so beautiful,” he said. “Sorry I keep phrasing it that way. You are though. You’re really beautiful.”

“Thank you, baby. You want to pull out?”

“Oh, yeah,” he said. He reluctantly pulled out and then nuzzled up against Gilfoyle lovingly. Gilfoyle happily wrapped his arms around him and Dinesh buried his face against his chest.

“That was amazing,” Dinesh told him. “It feels so fucking good. Holy shit.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty rad,” Gilfoyle agreed.

“Can we do it again?” Dinesh asked.

“Okay,” Gilfoyle said, moving into position again.

“No, not now,” Dinesh said. “I mean, just, in general, can we?”

“You’d still feel like my little fucktoy, right?” Gilfoyle asked. Dinesh smiled a little and nodded. Gilfoyle kissed his forehead. “Go ahead and say it.”

“I’d still be your little fucktoy, Gilfoyle,” Dinesh said, still a little embarrassed although he was getting pretty used to this.

Gilfoyle smiled and then said, “Okay. Then you can keep fucking me.”


End file.
